1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film patrone (magazine) for accommodating a photographing film in such a manner that it is wound around a spool to form a roll and relates to a camera into which the above-described film patrone is loaded. More particularly, the present invention relates to a film patrone having a function of identifying/displaying the state of a film (that is, a not-photographed film, a film ejected in state where all of the frames have not been photographed or a film which has been completely photographed) and relates to a camera into which the above-described film patrone is loaded.
2. Related Background Art
A film leader portion protrudes from an ordinary 135-type film patrone in a case where the frames of the accommodated film have not been photographed. Therefore, by winding up the film leader portion into the patrone at the time of rewinding the film after the photographing operation, whether or not the accommodated film has been photographed can be identified in accordance with whether or not the film leader portion protrudes from the patrone.
In a case where the film is to be removed from a camera when only some of the frames have been photographed, the patrone must be stored with the film leader portion protruding therefrom in order to permit subsequent winding of the film when it is again loaded in the camera for the purpose of exposing the unused frames. Therefore, there arises a problem in that it is impossible to identify whether or not the patrone is unused or has been partially used. As a result, there has been a risk of a double exposure when a partially used film is mistakenly thought to be unused.